


wanna play with me? (wanna stay with me?)

by ivyclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Unsafe Sex, baby jisung uwu, daycare teacher johnny, if theres anything you want tagged tell me pls, let me make it clear they do NOT fuck with jisung in the room, single dad mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: Yet, he can’t help but feel like he isn’t giving Jisung enough of really anything, but he knows he wouldn’t have left Jisung behind to fend for himself. For now, until he graduates and secures a good job and sends Jisung to school, he doesn’t mind bending in half to tend to his son- his wonderful, adorable, loving son.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Park Jisung (NCT), Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 281





	wanna play with me? (wanna stay with me?)

**Author's Note:**

> because i got a teddy bear hoodie and then started writing this  
> jisung calls mark daddy and mommy, and he calls his grandmother (marks mom) mama!!
> 
> a very brief mention of pregnancy by johnny, but no one is actually pregnant. 
> 
> title from welcome to my playground by nct 127

“Jisung, come back here!”

“Bear, daddy!”

“I know baby, just- wait for me?”

“Sorry,” Jisung mumbles, waiting at the sidewalk patiently for his dad. 

Mark jogs up to him, swooping down to pick him up and place a big kiss on his cheek. “It’s okay, daddy is just getting old,” Mark laughs, despite not being all that old. 

It’s a sunny afternoon and Mark, with a day off, wanted to take out Jisung for a nice walk- with his cute monkey backpack leash of course. But in the three seconds he slipped the leash from his hand to tie his shoe, Jisung had waddled away, following a stranger in a fluffy brown jacket. Jisung’s face is flushed from being under the sun, so Mark decides they should probably start heading home now. He sees Jisung’s pout and sighs.

“We’ll find him again, hmm?”

Mark doesn’t mind carrying Jisung, but the two year old gets heavier every day. A few hours of walking will normally render him lifeless though, so Mark holds Jisung as he dozes off on his shoulder.

The journey home isn’t long, only a few minutes from where the park is. It’s about 3pm when they make it back, which is about the time he normally lays Jisung down for a nap. Getting the boy’s shoes and jacket off with him asleep is pretty hard but he manages to get it done. 

Cautiously, he brings Jisung to their room and puts him down on his bed, tucking him into the sheets and placing Jisung’s favorite stuffed bear into his arms. He walks out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind him, and slumps down on the couch.

As his head hits the back of the couch, his phone dings with a reminder to finish the lab report that’s due in a few days and he sighs heavily. 

Despite all the joy Jisung brings into his life, it’s draining to juggle being a dad and a college student. His mother has been nothing but supportive, watching over Jisung whenever Mark was at school, or doing what work he can. Most of his classes are online and he works at the university, as well as some freelance just to make up lost costs. Having to do group projects in his physical classes is especially hard, and he’s barely had time to make any friends outside of the ones he’s had before Jisung came around. 

Yet, he can’t help but feel like he isn’t giving Jisung enough of really anything, but he knows he wouldn’t have left Jisung behind to fend for himself. For now, until he graduates and secures a good job and sends Jisung to school, he doesn’t mind bending in half to tend to his son- his wonderful, adorable, loving son. 

Johnny makes quick work of cleaning up the classrooms before the first kids show up. There were always a couple of them who came earlier than the rest, and Johnny always wanted to make sure he was there to greet them as their parents rushed off to work. 8:45 isn’t all too early when the daycare opens at 9, but Johnny knows exactly what 15 minutes can do to a paycheck, and he’s not going to impede on that. 

Just as he finishes wiping the last table, the chime of the front door rings and Johnny is greeted by two children, siblings, who holler through the open doorway a good morning, then take off their bookbags and coats. Their socked feet shuffle through the open door to stand right behind Johnny, and they wait for him to turn around and tell them hello. 

Jaehyun, one of the other daycare teachers for slightly older kids, comes in right at 8:50 with some of the students and high fives Johnny when he passes. 

“Another day,” he says, strolling away from him. 

Lesson plans are sparse since he’s just a daycare instructor, but he likes to read stories to the children and have them talk about themselves. Currently, Johnny is watching over a class of about 20, where two are nearly asleep in the back of the class while the other 18 stare in rapt attention at Johnny. 

“Does anyone want to tell me about your mom and dad?” Parent’s Day is coming up and Johnny likes to spend the week talking with the students about their parents and what they appreciate about them, and by bringing in the parents on the official day as well. 

Nearly all the students raise their hands eagerly, and Johnny laughs at their level of enthusiasm. 

"My dad has a gold tooth!" one of the kids shouts out. A few excited exclamations ring from throughout the room.

“Wait until I call on you guys!” Johnny says. Everyone calms down a little though their hands wave in the air to try to get Johnny’s attention. “Alright, Jisung, tell me about your parents.”

“My mom and dad is always hel-” Jisung starts, excited.

“My mom and dad are,” Johnny interrupts.

“Oh! My mom and dad are always helping me!” he says proudly. 

“How nice of them!” Johnny gasps. “Do your parents help you guys too?” he asks the class. A chorus of yeses has Johnny smiling and choosing another student to tell the class about their parents, who tells them that their mom makes really good macaroni and cheese. 

Dismissal time is around 2pm, meaning that at 1:50, the kids have already gotten antsy and are eager to run home and tell their parents what happened today at daycare. They let them go at 1:50 so they can get their shoes on and gather their work and pack their bags. Johnny watches the ones who know how to tie their shoes help the ones who don’t and he smiles at the scene. 

Normally, everyone is gone by 2:15, which is why Johnny is so surprised when he sees a little flop of hair out of the corner of his eye, still waiting at the benches. Peeking his head around the classroom door, he sees Jisung, waiting patiently. By now, his mother would’ve come to get him- a nice lady who always calls Jisung her prince. Johnny walks over to stand next to Jisung as he waits. 

“Hey bud, is your mom coming to get you?” Johnny asks Jisung. The boy is sitting at the backpack area clutching his bag, swinging his feet as he waits for someone to come and pick him up. He nods vigorously, smile splitting his face. “Do you want me to wait with you?” 

“Yeah!” he exclaims cheerfully. 

Johnny sits down next to Jisung, his knees touching his chest as he watches over the child and responds to his occasional questions. 

After a while, Jisung gets quiet and Johnny can feel something leaning against him. Looking down, he sees Jisung has fallen asleep, slumped against Johnny’s side. Without thinking, he brings his hand up to stroke Jisung’s head. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Johnny hears. He snatches his hand away, shocked, and looks up at the voice, seeing a teenager walk in through the doors of the school. 

Youth decorates his features as hair falls messily in front of his face, gold frames glinting in the sunlight, and he’s still got a bookbag on and everything. He’s kinda cute, though probably a couple years younger than Johnny, maybe even closer to a decade than not, if he’s being honest.

“Looking for someone?” Johnny asks, trying not to move too much. 

“I just found him actually.” His face melts into something softer as he looks at Jisung, dozing off on Johnny’s arm. “Oh my oh my. Jisung-ah. Wake up, it’s time to go,” the man coos, crouching down to wiggle the boy’s shoulder. 

“Are you his brother?” Johnny questions. He uses his arm to push Jisung up into a sitting position before wiggling at him too. He hears the teenager scoff a little. Jisung lets out a small groan and opens his eyes, immediately clinging onto the other person when he enters his field of vision. 

“Mommy,” Jisung gasps out. 

Mommy? Where’s his real mom, this kid can’t be older than 17. Johnny is shocked, and it must show on his expression because once the other stands up, the child in his arms, and looks at Johnny, he laughs. 

“Actually, I’m his mom. And dad.” 

“What?”

“See ya,” the boy says, using his back to push the door open. He hears Jisung tell him ‘Johnny, mommy, he’s Johnny’ before the door shuts, and Johnny is left to wonder in the empty school.

The next day, Johnny is still in a state of mild distress over the teenager that might have kidnapped one of his students. He releases the breath he's holding as he sees Jisung walk into the classroom, and tries to poke his head out the door to see who dropped him off. But it's already too late. 

"Good mornin'!" Johnny hears. He looks down to see Jisung beaming up at him. 

"Good morning," he says back. Jisung runs off when he hears one of his classmates call his name from the front of the room, and Johnny remembers he has a class to run. 

"Sit down guys, we're gonna start soon!" Johnny calls out. The kids scuttle to their seats, still talking excitedly. Johnny soon forgets about the boy who walked through the door yesterday.

Soon, but not forever. The end of the day approaches fast and before Johnny knew it, it was already 1:50 and the children were getting antsy. Today, Johnny sees that the person who he thought was Jisung’s mother picks him up. Jisung runs towards her with open arms, giggling when she crouches down to hug him, swaying back and forth. Johnny trails slightly behind, considering whether or not he should even ask or wait until the next time he sees the kid again. 

“Uh, hi ma’am?” Johnny asks cautiously.

“Hello. Is something wrong?” She’s still smiling as she sets Jisung back down, while he turns around and waves goodbye to his friends passing by him.

“No! No, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you a question?” 

“Sure.”

“There was a boy who picked up-” Johnny stops himself before he says your son; what if it really isn’t her son, “Jisung, yesterday. He said he was his dad?” 

“Oh!” she exclaims, clapping her hands together. “Yes, Mark! What about him?” 

“So he is Jisung’s dad?” Johnny asks, only a little less confused than before. 

“And mom, actually.” That’s the same thing that kid said. As Johnny opens his mouth to ask again, her phone rings and she excuses herself, placing a hand on Jisung’s back to guide him back home. “Sorry, glad I could clarify that for you!” she calls out, walking away. 

Johnny stands in the middle of the parking lot with his eyebrows knitted together, only wishing that she actually clarified something. 

Dinner goes as smoothly as dinners can go. When Mark's mother dropped off Jisung after Mark's own classes were over, she offered to stay behind and help prepare dinner as well. Mark can't help but grow soft, so grateful that his mom is such a caring person. While the rice cooks and his mom cuts the vegetables, Mark washes the bedding in the guest room for her in case she decides to stay the night. Really he should be watching her cook so he can learn as well. 

"Thank you mom. I washed the covers for you if you want to crash here tonight," Mark says, ambling over to the kitchen. 

"Not a problem honey, you know I love my two boys." The rice cooker beeps and Mark hears Jisung running to the kitchen, pulling out his chair to get ready to eat. He and his mom put the dishes onto the table, Mark going over to scoop three bowls of rice before placing them all down and taking a seat himself. 

"What do you say Jisung?" Mark asks. 

"Thank you mama!" Mark's mom smiles softly.

"Anything for you my prince," she coos. Mark's own smile comes out of reflex. 

After dinner, Mark cleans the table and does the dishes while his mom helped Jisung shower. The last thing he wants to do is homework, but he buckles down and opens his textbooks anyway. 

15 minutes in, Jisung is done with his shower and he sits on the couch with his bear, waiting for his grandmother. She walks in a little later, turning on the television and watching some shows with him. 

45 minutes into studying, Mark's mom walks to the dining table and kisses Mark's forehead, telling him goodnight as she heads off to the guest bedroom. Once she closes the door, he feels something soft pushing at his stomach. Leaning back, Jisung's teddy bear pops up in the space between his chest and the table, and he laughs. 

“Need something bud?” Jisung shakes his head, waiting patiently for Mark to push his chair back so he could climb into his lap. Mark sighs when Jisung settles, facing sideways and holding his bear close to him. He watches the TV play quietly in the living room as Mark finishes the last few pages of his work. 

“Teacher Johnny ask about you,” Jisung mumbles.

“Oh? What did he say?” Mark asks, still focused on his work. 

“Ask if you are my daddy.” Mark’s pencil stills and he looks at Jisung who is happily playing with the ears on his bear. 

“Did you tell him I am?” Jisung nods, his puff of hair flopping up and down. Still confused as to why the teacher, Johnny, would ask about him of all people, he quickly finishes his homework to push away the thought. A little less than an hour after he started, Mark finishes and picks Jisung up, turning off the TV before going into the bathroom.

Mark takes good care to help him brush his teeth, with little toothpaste of course, and sits down on the bathroom floor with his knees up, leaning Jisung back against his legs to floss his teeth. Mark praises him the whole time, knowing that flossing isn’t fun but it’s necessary. 

When Mark’s done with the little one, he helps him stand up and go into their bedroom, brushing his own teeth and putting on a night cream. 

Jisung has already tucked himself into the sheets when Mark gets to the bed. While Jisung has his own bed that he sleeps on for naps, there’s nothing he loves more than being cuddled by Mark all night. Though he doesn’t sleep in Mark’s bed every night, any night that he can he will. Mark lifts the covers and slips in as well, facing his son. 

“Goodnight Jisung, I love you more than the world.”

“Love you more,” Jisung mumbles, sleep slurring his words. Mark brushes his hair and kisses his forehead before settling down to sleep. 

What a good day it’s been. 

“Are you really his dad?” Someone blurts out. It’s nearly 9am and Mark needs to hurry off to his classes soon. He drops off Jisung almost every morning for daycare, and picks him up on the days he gets out early, or doesn’t have on campus classes. 

“Good morning teacher Johnny!” Jisung says. He bounces in place as he waits for his dad to give him a hug and kiss and tell him goodbye. Mark turns slowly and stares blankly at the man- Johnny- who towers several inches above him.

“Yes I am,” Mark says curtly. 

“Wait. Then the woman who...” he trails off.

“Is my mother. That all?” Mark hears him let out a sigh that was probably meant to be kept to himself. Waiting for a response, Mark rolls his eyes and bends down to give Jisung a goodbye hug and watches his son run into the building. “If you have nothing else to stick your nose in, I have classes,” Mark says dismissively. 

“Wait uh. What’s your number?” Mark gives Johnny the worst glare he’s ever given anyone- even to the old lady who told him to leave his kid with his wife at the grocery store- glad that Jisung isn’t there to witness that, and judging by Johnny’s expression, it’s received well. 

“Bye.” 

He probably had a reason to ask but Mark doesn’t want to hear it, and really doesn’t care to either. He can ask his son if he wants his number that bad, which is a really petty thought because Mark knows Jisung can’t memorize more than 5 things in a row right now. He grips his bookbag straps a little tighter on the way to the bus stop.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Donghyuck asks. Mark looks up from his notebook where he’s copying down missed slides at his friend. “Is everything okay with Sungie?”

Mark sighs. “He’s fine. His daycare teacher was asking too many questions this morning,” he says, looking back down at his notes. Donghyuck has chicken scratch for writing but he’s the only person he can get notes off of in this class so he deals with it. “Even asked for my number and I just saw him for the first time the other day. Dude, what the hell does this say?”

“Was he hot?”

“Hyuck!” Mark scolds, slapping his arm. “He was just some dude, don’t talk about my kid’s teacher like that.”

“But that sounds exactly like your type Markie. Men, likes kids.”

“I’m going to break your hand.”

“Not my right one boo, that’s Jaemin’s hand,” Donghyuck says. “Seriously though, you gotta open up to more people. What if he wants to be friends?”

“With a college kid raising a child?” Mark scoffs. “Be serious.” 

Rather loudly, Donghyuck kisses his teeth. “Not with that attitude, gosh.”

“Mommy!” Mark turns at the call, seeing Jisung swinging his feet happily at his seat while he eats breakfast. His Cheerios have gotten all over the table, so Mark walks over to clean up the mess. 

“Mommy coming today?” Ah, right. Today was Parent’s Day. The parents, if they could, would be brought with their kids to the park and it would be something like a parent-teacher conference as well while the kids played. 

Mark had nearly forgotten about it, and he got lucky enough to not have any conflicting events either. Unfortunately, he won’t be there in the morning with Jisung since he needs to attend his one class, though he wrote a note to the teachers already telling them he’ll be there by the time they walk to the park. It seems fate might really be on his side because they won’t be going to the park until later that morning when it became slightly warmer as well.

“Of course I’m coming baby. Finish breakfast quickly, yeah?” 

“But mommy, you eat too?” Mark smiles at Jisung and pats his head. 

“I should, huh? Do you wanna feed me?” Mark asks, opening his mouth for Jisung to give him a spoonful of his cereal. Jisung laughs happily as he watches him animatedly eat his cereal. After finishing the bowl and all the milk inside too, Mark helps Jisung put on his coat and they walk to the daycare center together.

There are already a good amount of parents that swarm the front entranceway, and Mark can’t help but feel bad that he can’t be there to spend the morning with them. To be honest, they might not treat him all too well once they find out he’s Jisung’s actual parent, though the thought of being able to talk with the other parents and be with his kid is nice. Jisung tugs on his hand lightly, and Mark squats down to eye level with the boy.

“Be good until I come back here, yeah?” Jisung nods excitedly. “Of course you will.” Mark hugs Jisung tightly and squishes their cheeks together, giving the child loud kisses. His giggles ring through the open air and Jisung skips off excitedly, anticipating being able to see Mark again. 

**duck** (08:48):  
isnt it parent day today

 **goose** (08:49):  
um,, yes why

 **duck** (08:49):  
fr if i see your ass at school youre dead, jisung: orphan  
**duck** (09:13):  
B I T C H

Mark waits anxiously through his morning lecture, barely paying attention to the professor at all so he probably shouldn’t have come anyway, honestly. Hyuck glares him a new hole every time the slides change, and slaps his arm as a signal to leave, which Mark pointedly ignores. 

Barely ten minutes into the lecture, his phone buzzes several times in his pocket, which he also ignores until Hyuck kicks his leg under the table and gestures to his pocket. 

**duck** (09:47):  
why are you here !! UH  
hte ffuckcken hhh parent day??  
**duck** (09:48):  
does your kid.. your babey boy… mean nothing  
**duck** (09:49):  
Answer Me, You Coward

 **goose** (09:50):  
i told them id come in late!!  
i wrote a note already nd put it in sungies pocket  
**goose** (09:51):  
literally am leaving right after class

Mark hears Hyuck scoff.

 **goose** (09:53):  
its nearing the end of the semester  
i need to be here !! to learn

 **duck** (09:53):  
you,,,, are on such thin focken ice 

When the professor dismisses them an hour and some later, Mark quickly shoves his things into his bag around the lunch he packed for Jisung and him, and rushes out the door, barely looking back to wave goodbye to Hyuck, and realizing it doesn’t matter. 

Normally, it takes about ten minutes to power walk from his university to Jisung’s daycare, but Mark makes it in just under eight, and in time to catch Jisung right as he walks out the door. He gives the boy a wave and watches his face immediately light up in recognition, breaking the line formation to run over and give Mark a hug. 

“Hi honey, were you good for me?” 

“Yes daddy, I was really good!” 

Mark stands up and holds out his hand for Jisung to grab. "Are you ready for our picnic?" Jisung nods frantically, energy at a high now that Mark is with him. 

They swing their hands like many of the other parents on the walk to the park, Jisung humming a tune as well. When they make it to the park, the parents set up their blankets and lunches. Mark had packed a lunch box with rice and vegetables placed into the shape of a bear for his son, as well as a separate container for his rice, and some cut up fruits in the shape of stars. 

“Glad you could make it,” Mark hears. He turns his head up to look at Johnny, who is standing next to the bench with his hands in his pockets. His notebook is open on his lap as he studies for his upcoming lab practical.

“Sorry I wasn’t here earlier.” Johnny waves his hand.

“We weren’t really doing anything and most of the kids were just excited to leave.” Johnny laughs a little at the memories of this morning. “Can we talk?”

“Why?” 

“I would like to get to know you, and you’re already here,” Johnny reasons. “Feel bad for being so forward last time and kinda want to try again.”

Mark scoots over on the bench reluctantly, though not unwilling to learn more about Johnny as well. Maybe Hyuck was right about opening up to more people. 

“Whaddya wanna know?” Mark asks. 

Johnny asks as many questions as he gives answers, all the simple things like what he’s studying, what he does, what’s his favorite color. Small talk was never a strong point in Mark’s abilities, mostly because he never had the chance to make any. In the same way Mark opens up to Johnny, Johnny opens up to him back. It feels nice to talk to someone like this, and Mark is glad Johnny wasn’t so off-put by his sour attitude the first time, though it didn’t come without reason. 

“Jisung’s a really good kid,” Johnny praises. Mark’s heart swells a little in pride. 

“He was good as a baby and he’s good now. Slept a lot, cried a lot, very little tantrums.” Mark sees Johnny nod in understanding, opening his mouth and then closing it again. He knows Johnny wants to ask, and it’s probably only right for his son’s teacher, of all people, to know as well.

“You can ask,” Mark says quietly, looking up at the plastic slides to find Jisung. He can hear the other parents chatting in the pause between their words. “I won’t be offended.” 

Johnny stays silent for a while, then asks as nonchalantly as possible, “When did you have him?” 

“I didn’t.” Johnny looks at Mark. “I lived off campus in the second year in an apartment with my roommate, and one day, I opened the door and found a baby there. No note, only a birth certificate and the blanket he was wrapped in.” Mark fiddles with the pages in his hands as he watches Jisung run around the playground. 

“He was probably some college kid’s mistake, honestly. I hadn’t had a partner, and my roommate didn’t at the time. Waited for a few days to see if anyone would claim him and no one did. So he’s mine now.” 

“Not to be mean, but why didn’t you put him up for adoption?” Johnny asks cautiously. 

Mark hums, watching his kid zoom back and forth from the slides. Halfway through, he pauses and turns around, searching for where Mark is sitting some ways off and waves his hands at him. “He might not be here right now if he was.”

“Mommy!” Jisung says, running towards him and Johnny. “Mommy, can you-” he stops to take a breath in. “Push the swing, mommy?”

“Of course my angel,” Mark replies, placing his books on the bench table and reaching out his hand. He turns to look at Johnny and raises his eyebrows in a silent invitation to come with them.

 **mark** (13:54):  
hey do you mind watching jisung for a little longer  
i have a group project i need to finish  
**mark** (13:55):  
its the last one for the semester  
im so sorry ill make it up to you

 **johnny** (13:56):  
yeah no worries

 **mark** (13:56):  
thank you so much  
it shouldnt be long at all  
sorry

Mark breathes out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t be more glad that he caved and gave Johnny his number, but he feels guilty that he can’t pick up Jisung on time for dismissal, and that he had to leave Johnny with his responsibility. The lab isn’t that hard, it’s just that there were a lot of steps involved, and contamination from the previous group that messed with their results. Donghyuck shoves Mark lightly with his shoulder, snapping him out of his spiral.

“Dude, you can go pick up Jisung. I’ll finish the lab with these guys.” Mark shakes his head even before the other can finish his sentence.

“I asked Johnny to look over him for a while longer. It’s fine,” Mark sighs. Donghyuck clicks his tongue.

“So you gave Johnny your number? Does Jisung know you’re canoodling with his daycare teacher?” he teases. 

“Be quiet, I’m not doing anything.” 

“Yet.” Mark sends him a glare, which gets a bright smile in response, dropping once Donghyuck turns his head away. 

“I’m just glad you made another friend. I know you raised Jisung basically on your own and still went to school or whatever, but you know it’s not bad to need to rely on people, right?” 

Mark’s hands freeze from where he’s filling in data and he looks up at Hyuck, who is busy adding bile salts into the test tube. Somehow, it only clicks then, and Mark is almost embarrassed. Hyuck glances at him at his lack of movement and sticks his tongue into his cheek, glad the older finally figured it out.

"For being such a good student, you're pretty dumb," Hyuck says. 

Mark jogs across the pavement to the daycare center. If he had known that the lab would have taken over half an extra hour to complete, he would have left right when Hyuck first told him to. Unluckily enough, Mark realizes that if one thing was contaminated from the previous lab group to his, it is likely something else is as well. What was lucky was how fast they were able to speedrun the experiment the second time around. Shoving open the door with his shoulder, Mark rushes into the daycare to be met with an empty doorway. 

There’s only one classroom that is lit, so Mark thinks it’s safe to assume that Johnny and Jisung are in that one. He toes off his sneakers and walks across the padded flooring to the doorway, whereupon peeking through, he sees Johnny asleep with Jisung laying on top of him. A sigh of relief escapes him.

“Baby, wake up,” Mark says, bending down and lifting his son off of Johnny. Jisung’s head lolls forward and onto Mark’s shoulder and he groans a little. Mark kneels down next to Johnny, sitting back on his heels, reaching out one hand to shake Johnny’s shoulder. “Hey, you wake up too.” 

“No baby?” Johnny mutters, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Mark ignores him and turns his attention back to his son, who starts to wake up with Mark’s encouragement. 

“Hi there. Wanna go home?” Mark coos once Jisung opens his eyes. “Thank you again for watching him, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think my lab would run that late,” he sighs, facing Johnny, despite his attention being focused on his son. 

“How can I repay you?”

“How about a date?” Johnny asks, sleep still coating his voice. 

Mark, brushing Jisung’s hair out of his eyes, stops his hand. “Be serious.”

“Two dates.”

With a hum, Mark stands up with Jisung in his arms. “Two dates.”

 **mjörk** (19:15):  
ghhrherhgherg  
i am… beyond sorry

 **jyani** (19:15):  
why whats up

 **mjörk** (19:16):  
my baby :(( he isnt feeling too good  
im gonna have to put that date on hold  
im so sorry

 **jyani** (19:17):  
hey its no big deal  
**jyani** (19:19):  
why dont i come help

 **mjörk** (19:20):  
are you for real

 **jyani** (19:20):  
for real

 **mjörk** (19:21):  
i cant do that to you  
i mean the date thing is enough  
**mjörk** (19:21):  
im not gonna saddle you with my kid

 **jyani** (19:21):  
i want to though  
really i do

 **mjörk** (19:22):  
>:(

About twenty minutes later, Mark answers the door to find Johnny on the other side, holding a paper bag and a bright smile. 

“Hi there,” he greets.

“You really didn’t have to,” Mark says, stepping out of the way to let Johnny in. The TV is going in the back, playing a kid’s movie as Jisung sits bundled on the couch.

Johnny tsks, toeing off his shoes and going over to Jisung.. “I wanted to, and still want to. Hey champ, how are you feeling?”

Jisung looks at him, immediately brightening a little. “Teacher Johnny! I’m sick!” he huffs, covering his face with the blanket that's wrapped around him.

"Oh I'm not scared! Don't you think I'm strong and can fight the sick off?" 

"No," Jisung giggles from behind the blanket. Acting hurt, Johnny lets out a gasp and clutches his chest. Jisung continues to laugh until he stops to sneeze and his face melts back into a pout. 

“I’ll get the soup started for you my love,” Mark says, placing a kiss to the top of Jisung’s head, who nods with a frown. 

Mark gestures to the bag Johnny sets on the counter once they make it to the kitchen. “What's in it?” 

“You know, chocolate and flowers like for a real date.” 

After he turns on the stovetop, Mark slouches against the counter. “Dude, I’m really so sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing, it’s okay.” 

“Is it though? Is it really?” 

Johnny sighs, stepping nearer until they’re a little too close together. “It is, really. I like working with children.”

“So you would’ve done this with anyone else?”

“No-” Johnny answers quickly. “Maybe just for you.” 

Jisung takes well to the idea of Johnny being over for dinner, even enthusiastically getting fed by him. Half of his attention is focused on the movie that’s playing while the other half watches as Johnny spoons soup into his mouth. When he finally finishes his bowl, he falls asleep right in Johnny’s lap, and both Mark and Johnny mindlessly watch Zootopia until the end credits roll. 

The next day, Jisung’s fever has gone down and he can move around without being in a perpetual state of teary eyes. Mark sneezes once and Jisung asks if Johnny should come over and help cure Mark of his cold as well. 

Out of his own volition, Mark took up that second date, and equally a third and a fourth, until it was no longer dates and Johnny was over when he wanted to be over.

Johnny leans in to kiss Mark properly, hands moving from where they were cupping his face to wrap around his waist. With little effort, Mark gets hoisted up and onto the older’s thighs, setting comfortably on his new seat. He lets out a little giggle as Johnny’s tongue starts pressing at the seam of his lips.

“Stop, stop,” Mark says, breathless. “Jisung is in the other room.”

“Yeah, and he’s probably out like a light,” Johnny insists, kissing along Mark’s jawline to his neck. Mark brings his hand up and pushes at Johnny’s face, palm cupping his chin while his fingers frame his nose and cheekbones. He’s forced to look up at the younger who is perched so nicely on his lap. “You know I’m right,” he says, slightly muffled.

Mark feels him purse his lips under his hand, though he isn’t prepared for Johnny to stick his tongue out and start licking right between his fingers. 

“You are so gross,” Mark whines, pinching the muscle between his index and middle finger. 

Johnny only lets out a chuckle before lightly grabbing Mark’s wrist and pulling his head away from Mark’s palm. Without saying anything, he brings his head back and takes two of Mark’s fingers into his mouth, coating them in his saliva. Mark can only let out a small noise, watching the older’s mouth with shining eyes as he sucks at the digits. 

His eyes flick up to Johnny’s for a second to see him staring back at him with half lidded ones. Teeth bite down lightly onto Mark’s fingers and he tugs his fingers out of Johnny’s mouth.

“My kid-” Mark warns half-heartedly. Johnny rolls his eyes and rubs his thumbs into Mark’s waist.

“Is asleep. Has he ever woken up throughout the night?” Mark huffs out a no. “Exactly. Now just relax, baby.” 

He moves Mark so he’s leaning against the arm of the couch, the older kneeling over him. “Let daddy take care of you,” Johnny coos.

Mark barks out a laugh, clapping the hand not covered in spit over his mouth. “Do not ever call yourself that,” Mark says. 

"You sure?" Johnny teases, nipping at his collarbones. "You don't want a big strong daddy looking over you and your son? That doesn't sound nice?" 

Ashamedly, Mark breath hitches a little and he turns his head away as a blush starts creeping up his cheeks, teeth gritted. Mark would not ever admit out loud that the thought made his heart race a little harder, though it seems he doesn’t need to. Johnny runs his knuckles over the heat rising in Mark's face, turning his head back to face him and giving him a kiss, deeper than the first. This time, Mark allows himself to be shameless and tips his head to follow the press of Johnny's soft lips. 

"Knew it," Johnny mutters against Mark's mouth. Mark retaliates by biting down on his bottom lip, canines digging into the flesh as he pulls away. "How are you gonna kinkshame me when you have the same kink?" 

“O-kay,” Mark huffs, pushing himself to sit up properly against the couch. The older only laughs and tugs Mark back down as the latter squirms. 

“Kidding, hey- I’m kidding, c’mon,” Johnny coaxes. 

Mark gives in quickly, only because he knows he can’t win when he wants it too. The older tugs Mark’s sweatpants down and off, laying his hand over his exposed skin. He bends down to kiss and bite his pale thighs, sucking hickies into the soft inside. 

One of Johnny’s hands pushes up Mark’s boxers as far up as it’ll go, squeezing and massaging his thigh, while the other rests on his hip, his legs nearly over Johnny’s shoulders. With how far his head is tipped back, he watches his shut bedroom door, anxiously waiting for it to open and he’ll shove Johnny off of him, paranoid. 

He's snapped out of his fear when he feels his boxers being tugged down from his hips. 

"Clean?" Johnny asks. 

"Mmm yeah."

Two fingers rub over his entrance. "So you were anticipating this?" 

Mark shoots him a glare that breaks when Johnny nudges the tip of one finger in. He reaches behind him, pulling out the lube in the side table and pushes it into Johnny's free hand. 

"Damn, really prepared for not wanting it huh."

"How do you know I still don't want it?" Mark goads, priding himself in just barely reacting to the press of Johnny's lube slicked finger into him. 

"Cause you're spreading your legs like this."

In retaliation, and some pettiness, Mark closes his legs only to have Johnny shove his hand into the back of his knee and hold him open. Smirking, Johnny works his finger inside Mark and bends down to kiss the head of his dick. 

With no warning or adjustment time from the first, Johnny pushes in two more fingers, also while sinking as far as he can down Mark’s dick, the wet heat of his mouth unbearable all at once. Trying to muffle himself, Mark bites right down onto his lip, eventually letting out a shuddering exhale. This time, Johnny lets Mark get away with closing his thighs around Johnny’s head, one hand tangled loosely in his hair.

“You’re awful, you know that?” Mark sighs, eyes closing as Johnny scissors his fingers. The responding hum is enough to get Mark to not say anything more, heat already pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

Rubbing his fingers right against his prostate, Johnny pulls off of Mark’s dick, moving up his body to kiss his open mouth and swallow all his pants and moans. Mark clamps his thighs around Johnny’s arm, eyes begging for him to slow down. When Johnny can feel his walls start to twitch, he pulls out his fingers, and Mark barely stops his whine.

“God, I hate you,” Mark mumbles.

“Not enough to stop me.”

He lines up the head of his dick with Mark’s entrance, and slowly starts to sink in, inches at a time. It’s a little overwhelming, especially since it’s been a few weeks since they’ve actually fucked, but Mark takes it so well. 

At the last few inches, Johnny’s hips buck involuntarily, forcing Mark to take the whole length out of rhythm. Mark’s mouth drops open in a gasp at the feeling of being filled so full, stomach muscles fluttering as he tries to adjust. 

And Johnny, being the asshole he is, takes the chance to shove two of his own fingers into Mark’s mouth, pressing right down onto Mark’s tongue. His jaw hangs open at the pressure that he does nothing to get rid of and his mouth starts watering involuntarily. 

“Hah,” Johnny huffs. “Thought only Jisung drooled. Guess he takes after his mom?” 

Cruelly, Johnny continues pushing on Mark’s tongue with two fingers, his thumb and pinky gripping the sides of his face. Mark breathes heavily around the intrusion, unable to stop the groans and whines coming up this throat. Then, just as unexpectedly, Johnny unceremoniously shoves both fingers down his throat, gagging him. 

Mark swallows roughly, feeling Johnny’s fingers around his contracting muscles. He wraps his fingers around Johnny’s wrist, not tugging or pushing. Johnny chuckles. 

“And I was gonna spend money on a gag too,” the older jokes. 

Mark whines as best as he can, choosing instead to clench around Johnny, who groans in return and digs the fingers on his free hand into Mark’s waist. Johnny might literally be touching his epiglottis, but Mark still feels like he won. 

Johnny leans back to fuck into Mark, already starting off fast, the grip he has on Mark’s jaw unrelenting. The younger breathes shakily through his nose, swallowing roughly around Johnny's fingers with every thrust in. 

Spit pools under his tongue and seeps through the corners of his mouth where the skin between Johnny's fingers meet. He can feel tears rolling down his face, the way Johnny's thumb digs into his submandibular gland making him choke. 

His nails claw into Johnny's thighs with every push in, the older's pace brutal. It feels like the harder Johnny piledrives into him, the more he pushes down on Mark's tongue, and the faster he goes at the sight of tears welling in the younger’s eyes from the intrusions. Mark wants to moan, scream, cry so bad, but Johnny's makeshift gag is stopping him, and with good intent. 

“God, look at you. Might just end up having my kid. My baby,” Johnny growls. “Give Jisung a little brother.” 

Mark’s thighs tighten around Johnny’s waist, pulling him in closer and that much deeper, and the feeling of Johnny so far in him causes him to tip his head back and subsequently bring the fingers out from his throat. His gag reflex goes once the fingers come out with his own digging into Johnny’s wrist, and he moans at Johnny’s words- pushed straight to the edge, hanging by a thread over coming and not coming because of Johnny. 

Mark knows he can’t possibly get pregnant, and he knows Johnny knows; still, it sits under his skin and boils his blood, and for a millisecond, Mark considers the thought of having Johnny’s kid. 

“Please, please, ‘m so close,” Mark gurgles around the tips of Johnny’s fingers. “Let me come…”

“I never said you couldn’t,” Johnny says, bringing his thigh further up under Mark’s own to angle him just right. Teasingly, Johnny’s hips still and he grinds roughly into the younger, putting pressure against his prostate, and Mark’s vision goes. 

Without realizing, Mark bites down onto the fingers in his mouth as he comes, white going up his stomach to his sternum. Some time during this, Johnny comes inside him, moving an arm under Mark’s waist to tug him closer. After the initial blackout of pleasure, when Mark finally comes to, he drops his jaw and runs his tongue over the bite marks on the fingers while Johnny works him through his orgasm, grinding in small circles. 

Johnny keeps at it until Mark starts whining, to which he presses the pads of his fingers against the back of Mark’s teeth, forcing his mouth open. Spit dribbles out of his open jaw and Mark flushes.

"Do you wanna apologize for biting me?" Johnny asks jokingly. Mark closes his eyes and sighs, using his tongue to push Johnny’s fingers out of his mouth. 

The older is still nestled in Mark, dick softening slowly as Mark regains his senses. He nuzzles his face into Mark’s neck, arms wrapped around his waist. Without thinking about it, Johnny starts rocking side to side and Mark melts into him. 

Minutes pass like this until Mark realizes they should probably head off to bed. He pulls away from Johnny, bringing his hands up to cup his face, and presses a kiss to Johnny’s forehead. Johnny takes it upon him to lean up and get a real kiss out of Mark, and then another, before carefully pulling out.

“Okay,” Mark huffs, “you can go to your room.” 

“Sure thing, mom,” Johnny jokes, laughing at himself. 

**duck** (21:26):  
my dood come hang out jaem and ronjon wanna play 🅱️ideogames

 **goose** (21:30):  
hyuck im busy >:( i have son

 **duck** (21:31):  
i Know jisung is w ur mom rn  
what r u doin on a friday night of all days at home  
**duck** (21:32):  
nd dont say you arent home i have find my friend on for u 

_Read 22:02_

**duck** (22:08):  
milf

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i have no idea how two/three year olds act
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ivyclvb)


End file.
